


honey trap

by vox_nihilio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I have no idea how magic works in the mcu and at this point I'm too scared to ask just roll with it, I just missed femslash February fuck, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_nihilio/pseuds/vox_nihilio
Summary: Wanda wants to feel something. Agatha is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 23
Kudos: 153





	honey trap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and without a Beta. It is a slight AU of what happened during the whole walk down trauma lane in Episode 8. 
> 
> This is my first published smutfic and the first fic with these characters. It probably shows.

It's when her knees are being pulled apart that Wanda realizes she doesn't really know how she got here.

Oh she knows the logistics of it. She was crying and Agatha was sitting on the bed in her room at the compound with her. Agatha had placed a hand on her knees and said "I know how to make you feel better if you want me to, honey." And Wanda was tired. Wanda was _so fucking tired_ that she said _yes._

One heavy make-out session later she is lying on the bed with Agatha kissing her way up her thigh. 

Agatha stops, slides her hands up Wanda's body and rests her chin on Wanda's breast. 

"I think it wouldn't be out of line for me to say that you're a little out of it."

"How did I get here." Wanda says and it is hollow. Her accent is finally back. She hates it. It's too real. 

"Didn't we just go through all of that, dear?" Agatha says flatly. Her hair is so beautiful and thick. Wanda touches it and the witch smiles.

"You know what I think Wanda?" Agatha says. "I think its been a long season thats about to get even longer. I think you deserve some fun before that."

Wanda hums and tilts her head at Agatha's dark hungry eyes. "You must be doing this for another reason. Nobody is a good Samaritan."

Agatha puts a hand to her chest in mock offense and then pulls her body up until she is lying on top of Wanda, her arms around her back with a hand to the back of Wanda's neck. Her mouth close to Wanda's ear. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that sex is a way to share magic?" Agatha whispers into her ear and Wanda shivers, something going straight down. She starts kissing down her neck, her other hand trailing down her body with her nails until the are stroking the edge of Wanda's folds. Wanda gasps and puts her hands in Agatha's hair to center herself. 

The room is darker then before and out of the corner of her eye she sees a faint purple glow.

"Any connection is really." Agatha is kissing her breasts, rolling the nipples between her tongue. Her voice sounds rougher, and it makes Wanda's fingers clench in her hair. "But this tends to work best." She doesn't realize she is making small keening moans until Agatha covers her mouth with her ringed hand and crouches above her.

Agatha looks flushed in the red toned light of the room. Her eyes have a strange purple light in them and are almost manic. The expression on her face is unrecognizable."My my, you are beautiful." She whispers. To her horror Wanda finds herself tearing up. It is far too close to something Vision would say and it _hurts_.

"Oh honey." Agatha tilts her head, and her expression is softer then Wanda has ever seen it. "Do you want to keep going?"

Wanda blinks the tears away and nods yes. Agatha responds with a vicious grin and pulls Wanda down the bed until her legs are hanging off the bed and Agatha is kissing up her thigh again. This time Wanda is clutching the bedsheets and trying to keep her magic from shifting.

There is a ghost of someone else doing this on this bed but she doesn't want to think about that. 

"Let go, Wanda." Agatha says, her fingers writhing with green. When Agatha licks her clit Wanda jumps. When Agatha continues there and more inside her Wanda's back arches. Her magic must have been effecting Agatha somehow because the older witch moans onto her clit and that is the straw that breaks Wanda. She is bursting with magic as she shakes apart, red light streaking around her body. When she finally calms down enough to breathe she sees Agatha digging her nails into Wanda's thighs and shaking herself. 

Agatha crawls back on to the bed, wraps her arms around Wanda's stomach and pulls her close to her chest. She is trembling with magic, it smells like flame and ozone. 

"Is this the part where you eat me, like the big bad wolf?" Wanda says. She is still tired, maybe more so. But its not the hollowness from before. Agatha laughs into her hair.

"No, this is the part where we take a commercial break." Agatha yawns. It is disturbingly normal. "Too much magic for us to function right now."

"You do realize that if you hurt my children I will still kill you." Wanda murmers. She could even kill Agatha now. She is a live wire set ablaze. But she doesn't have the energy to control it into something useful. Her eyes are slipping shut

Before she succumbs to sleep she thinks she feels Agatha smile into her hair. "Well darling, that's the fun part."


End file.
